


Adventures in Babysitting

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson asks Supergirl to babysit Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

>   For [](http://schala-kid.livejournal.com/profile)[**schala_kid**](http://schala-kid.livejournal.com/) . Mood: mischievous. Prompt:  "I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting you!"

  
"I'm _fine._ The League needs me, and I--"

Donna Troy set Supergirl down and cast a glance at Batman, who shook his head. "You still haven't shaken off the effects of that magic attack, Supergirl." Kara opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off, "--No. I'm taking you off the field, Supergirl, and that's final." The grim lines of his mouth softened slightly and she could see him relax into being less Batman and more Dick Grayson. "Besides, that's not the real reason I'm asking you to stay at the Manor."

Kara crossed her arms and fought back a wave of nausea. She wasn't going to show weakness in front of her two teammates. "Well?"

"The fact is... I need your help. Robin's sprained his ankle, and it's Alfred's one weekend off, and I--"

"--You need a _babysitter_?"

"Well...yes." Dick looked sheepish and imploring. "Kara, I _know_ you're battle-ready, but if Damian decides to go out on patrol on that injured foot, he could hurt himself."

Kara and Donna both snorted in unison. "If he goes out on patrol without you he could hurt _other people_ , is what you're worried about," Kara said.

"He is a little...overzealous," Dick admitted.

"He's a pocket-sized psychopath, is what he is," grumbled Kara.

"I'm sure you could keep him in line."

Kara sighed. "Okay, I'll keep an eye on him."

Dick grinned. "Let me go tell him. I'll be right back, Donna," he said, and ran up the stairs of the Manor, pulling off his cowl.

Donna looked at Kara with her eyebrows raised. "Good luck," she said emphatically.

 **: : :**

She had expected Damian to stay in his room and sulk, but to her surprise he followed Dick downstairs. He stopped and wrinkled up his nose at her. "Why aren't you in uniform?" he demanded.

"Nice to see you again too," Kara muttered. She raised her voice to answer: "I changed into sweats. I always left some here when I was training with Batman."

"They make you look f--" Damian broke off and looked at Dick's warning glance and Donna's glower. "--fffine," he finished grudgingly.

After Dick and Donna left, there was a brief, awkward pause as Kara realized the only person she'd ever babysat was her cousin Kal, and this was a very different kind of kid. "So..." she started.

"I want pizza," Damian announced. "Pennyworth says it's junk, but I like it." He went to the phone--he was favoring one leg very slightly, Kara noticed--and dialed. "Hey," he said without preamble. "Bring me an anchovy pizza."

"Yuck," said Kara. "Vegetarian for me."

Damian rolled his eyes but added "wimpy vegetarian pizza" to the order. Then he hung up the phone and vaulted over the back of the sofa to land with a soft _thump_ on the soft cushions. "I challenge you to a game of Super Mario Kart, alien."

"All right, _troll_ ," Kara snarled.

"Insults are unworthy of you," Damian announced loftily as the game loaded.

"What? You just called me an alien!"

"That's just factual information."

"So is your trollishness," Kara retorted.

"Tt," he said as if that won him the argument. "Play."

Kara had been planning to scale back her powers to give him a fair chance, but she quickly found that she had to play at top form (which admittedly wasn't her best, what with the magic poisoning making her feel ill every few minutes) to win about half of the time. When the doorbell rang neither would put down the controller until the race was finished, so Kara opened the door on a very annoyed pizza delivery guy.

"Anchovy," she announced, tossing the box like a frisbee at Damian, who caught it deftly out of the air. He opened the box and dug in with indelicate gusto, guzzling a can of soda with it and ending with a belch about three sizes too large for his body.

 _"Gross,_ " said Kara, still halfway through her pizza.

Damian patted his stomach. "Fighting crime burns a lot of calories. Besides, I'm a growing boy."

"Growing _troll_ , you mean."

"Wench."

"Machiavellian mole."

"Bimbo."

"Freak."

Damian's face was getting red. "Girly girl!"

"Snot monster!"

They glared at each other in blank fury for a moment, then both of them yelled in unison, " _I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting you!_ "

A moment's pause. Then Kara sputtered, "Wait, _you_ babysitting _me_? You've got it all backwards!"

Damian was apoplectic with rage. "I've been trained by the finest ninjas and assassins in the world, and you think I need a _babysitter_!?"

"You need a leash, is what you need! That's why Batman asked me to stay with you!"

" _He did not!_ Grayson asked me to keep an eye on _you_ so you wouldn't go running off and doing something stupid and getting hurt--" He broke off and they glared at each other with a slowly dawning surmise. "Grayson told you to do him a favor and take care of me," he said.

"And he told _you_ to do him a favor and keep _me_ out of trouble," Kara finished.

Damian looked grim. "I do believe we've been played," he said. He met her eye and a slight smile touched his mouth. "So tell me, _babysitter_ , do I have your permission to stay up until Grayson gets home?"

"You have mine if I have yours," Kara said.

They sat down to wait side by side on the sofa with their arms crossed, and if Dick Grayson could have seen their expressions, he might have found reasons to delay coming home.


End file.
